


En un club de jazz

by friedlittlefish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un club de jazz cerca de la media noche, interrumpen la calma tres notas agudas que parecen proceder de todas partes y ninguna al mismo tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En un club de jazz

**Author's Note:**

> inspirado por [este fanart](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B6Hj56cCcAA4mJM.jpg) de [teaxo](https://twitter.com/teaxo_) y escrito a la bulla antes de una clase insufrible de lingüística.

En un club de jazz cerca de la media noche, todo oscuro y sumido en murmullos tranquilos, interrumpen la calma _(plin, plin, plin)_ tres notas agudas que parecen proceder de todas partes y ninguna al mismo tiempo. 

_Plin, plin,_ siguen. Todo el mundo se calla y las sonrisas empiezan a florecer entre los presentes. Un foco que poco hace para ayudar a vislumbrar nada ilumina pobremente el fondo de la habitación, más concretamente los hombros anchos y la silueta angulosa del joven que se sienta al piano y que continúa haciendo _plin, plin, plin_ con calculada parsimonia. 

Es lento y casi no concuerda con el lugar en el que se encuentra, pero el público sabe qué esperar de aquel pianista, de aquella joven promesa y de sus melodías endiabladas y claras. Cristalinas. Sehun no está solo en el escenario, sin embargo. A su izquierda, la derecha del público, otro foco ―esta vez algo más potente― rodea con un halo de luz azulada al chico que se encuentra de pie frente a un austero pie de micrófono. 

Al igual que Sehun, Kyungsoo es un prodigio y su voz, caramelo. Placer para los oídos de todo aquel que tiene la suerte de escucharle. Comienza a murmurar, un susurro grave y apenas perceptible que acompaña y complementa a la perfección los agudos que emiten los dedos de Sehun al presionar con delicadeza las teclas del piano. Kyungsoo tiene los ojos cerrados y sujeta el micrófono como si se tratara de su más dulce amante, y sus labios carnosos le marcan sombras irresistibles cuando comienza a moverlos para cantar. 

Un tercer foco ilumina entonces el centro del estrecho escenario, donde la figura esbelta de Jongin se presenta ante el público erguida y vibrante, un claroscuro de misterio. Alguno tal vez se pregunte si no tiene frío, si no está incómodo o si no es peligroso, pero Jongin siempre ha bailado descalzo, incluso desde antes de entrar por primera vez a aquel club de jazz. La camisa que lleva le queda grande, muy grande, y le revolotea como un pájaro frenético cuando la música aumenta su ritmo y la melodía toma forma con la mezcla de la voz de Kyungsoo y el intrincado laberinto de notas y silencios que crea Sehun con los dedos. Jongin se convierte en un mero frufrú que captura la atención del público con su baile hipnótico, sus movimientos grandes y su presencia abrumadora sobre el escenario. 

Kyungsoo mantiene los ojos cerrados y está sumido en su propia voz, que vibra en el pecho de todos los presentes, mientras que Jongin le baila alrededor todo roto y desgarrador. Sehun le susurra al piano como dándole ánimos, como dándose ánimos una vez Jongin se echa sobre él y le abraza, se da la vuelta y alza con abandono una pierna alta, alta, tan alta como la voz de Kyungsoo y la velocidad de los dedos de Sehun en el clímax de la canción. 

Es crudo y es bello, y los tres respiran con dificultad y tiemblan como si aquella hubiera sido su primera actuación juntos, como si tuvieran miedo de hacer añicos el delicado equilibrio que entre los tres existe. Es sin embargo el público quien rompe en aplausos, en una ovación de júbilo que les hace temblar más, aunque si Jongin se sujeta a ellos no es porque esté cansado sino porque está tan feliz que cree estar a punto de desmayarse ―como ocurre tras cada actuación. Y si Sehun tiene los ojos demasiado brillantes ninguno de los otros lo comenta, igual que nadie menciona que Kyungsoo se queda sin voz de nuevo a causa de la emoción. Como ocurre tras cada actuación. 

Los tres podrían hacer lo que quisieran si salieran de aquel tugurio, ganarse al mundo con una sonrisa y tener a todos en la palma de la mano con su salvaje talento. Podrían ser estrellas, beber de la fama que seguro ganarían con solo unos minutos ante el mundo, bañarse en atenciones y lujo. Podrían estar en un musical de Broadway, en el Ballet Imperial Ruso o en la orquesta sinfónica de Copenhague pero, aunque ellos son grandes, el mundo lo es más y prefieren quedarse tranquilos, en su pequeña burbuja de jazz y sus focos sucios, su público de siempre, sus aplausos familiares y su sosiego en forma de murmullos suaves, tintineo de copas y felicidad sencilla. Podrían ser grandes y tenerlo todo, pero prefieren ser pequeñitos y tenerse los unos a los otros.


End file.
